Dijiste
by LunnVic
Summary: Allen despierta. De pronto, se da cuenta de que ha matado a todos sus compañeros. A todos, menos a Lavi.
1. Primera parte

_Hola, soy Lunn (o LunnVic), la autora de esta historia. Bien, sólo vengo a decir que hay más "historia" que Laven, aunque el Laven es el centro de todo. Sólo tiene dos capítulos, los cuales ya están escritos. Mucha tragedia, mucho amor._

_Y, claro, MUCHOS spoilers de la serie, así que si no la has completado, no lo leas. Es un GRAN consejo._

_Espero que os guste, me ha costado lo mío ^^_

**_Dijiste._**

Abro los ojos.

Siento arder cada una de mis heridas, la piel bajo la ruda tela del uniforme se raspa contra él y se abre aún más. La enorme cicatriz de mi pecho me tira, me llama, me grita, reclama un poco de atención. No puedo enfocar la vista. Sólo veo oscuridad, y algunos puntos dorados aquí y allá.

Allen. Yo soy Allen. Nadie más que Allen.

Nadie más que Allen ocupa este cuerpo rasgado y deforme. Toso, y algo llena mi boca. Cierro los ojos, cansado de esperar a la luz, y saboreo aquel líquido.

Sonrío un poco, ¿qué es aquello? Sabe dulce, y es espeso. Es sublime, supremo. Nunca había probado nada como aquello. Me recorrió un escalofrío de placer cuando pasé mi lengua por mis dientes y labios, descubriendo más de aquella sustancia.

La luz tiñó de escarlata la piel de mis párpados, y volví a abrir los ojos, aún fascinado por aquel extraño sabor. Escupí, quería verlo.

El líquido se esparció por el suelo blanco como una blasfemia. Mis pupilas se estrecharon a la velocidad de la luz, y me quedé pálido.

Sangre.

Líquida y coagulada sangre. Negra y carmesí. Dulce y amarga. Pecado y redención, para unos u otros. Ahora su aroma placentero se volvía hierro, el cual desgarraba mis pulmones vacíos de aire.

Miré a mi alrededor.

Grité.

El olor me embotaba los sentidos, pero la vista se había vuelto extrañamente clara. El suelo de blancas baldosas reflejaba de forma impactante telas negras, adornos de raso rojo… cadenas doradas.

A mi alrededor sólo había cuerpos. Cadáveres. El aire se negaba a entrar en mis pulmones, mi corazón se negaba a latir. Y el Noah dentro de mí reía a carcajadas, deleitándose en el shock de ver a todos mis amigos de nuevo… pero, esta vez, muertos.

-Lenalee… –mi voz se quebró, incrédula. Sus ojos seguían abiertos, sin enfocar. La inmensidad violeta de sus irises se hallaba triste, apagada. Salía sangre ya reseca de un oído, y su cintura parecía extrañamente girada… como si alguien se hubiese encargado de partirla.

-No… –gemí-. No, no…

Acaricié su aún corto cabello. No reaccionó. Yo tampoco.

Como si mi vida estuviese tan extinta como la de ellos, me deslicé por la habitación, reconociendo rostros, reconociendo ropajes teñidos de rojo.

Kanda.

Su rostro trasmitía tranquilidad. Mugen se hallaba sobre su pecho, atravesando directamente su corazón. ¿Cuánto habría sufrido? Al final, Kanda sí podía morir. Y allí estaba, tendido a mis pies, más tranquilo e indefenso que nunca. No había más manchas de sangre que las de su pecho, y supe que él había deseado una muerte como aquella, digna.

Bookman. Jhonny. Komui. Marie. Krory. Reever. Tiedoll. Kloud… ninguno de ellos había podido conmigo. El decimocuarto se sentía orgulloso. Yo quería vomitar. El olor a sangre y muerte era demasiado intenso. El impoluto piano también había sido infectado por el rojo líquido, y la escena parecía extrañamente irreal. La vida seguía. El Sol de una preciosa mañana iluminaba con saña la escena, recreando sombras.

¿Qué clase de monstruo…?

Entonces, lo vi.

Las primeras lágrimas tras el shock cayeron al verlo, al comprender que no iban a volver jamás. Que yo les había desviado de su tiempo. Era el Destructor del Tiempo. Del tiempo de vida de otras personas ajenas a mí. Me odiaba, me daba asco.

Él se encogía sobre sí mismo. Unos pergaminos tintados en su propia sangre se extendían ante él, y éste escribía con toda la velocidad que sus dedos rotos le permitían. Tosió. Un hilillo negro hizo grotescamente puenting desde sus labios hasta el suelo.

Me acerqué unos pasos, y él alzó la vista hacia mí.

La única pupila que podía ver en su rostro se estrechó en la inmensidad esmeralda de sus ojos. Pánico. Miedo. Terror. Desesperanza. Eso mostraba aquel verde difuso.

-¿Lavi…?

Sollozó, envolviéndose aún más en sí mismo. Nunca lo había visto llorar.

Avancé hacia él. Hizo amago de moverse, de apartarse de mí, pero no lo consiguió. Sus gemidos sordos de dolor resonaban por la habitación.

-No… –musitó-. Con esa cara no, Noah. Con ese rostro no…

Me arrodillé a su lado. Seguía escribiendo incansablemente con su inseparable pluma, pero las palabras eran incoherentes, sin ningún sentido.

-Lavi –lo llamé.

-Bookman –me cortó-. He de informar. Informar. Contarlo todo.

Alargué una mano hacia su hombro, sintiendo un enorme vacío por dentro. Lavi no parecía estar en sus cabales. Sentía que el Noah dentro de mí me daba toda la entereza que le proporcionaba su personalidad sádica. Eso me ayudaba a concentrarme en Lavi. En no pensar en los cadáveres aún cálidos que nos rodeaban.

Siguió sollozando, temblando.

-¿Allen…?

Asentí, aunque él seguía con la mirada fija en sus pergaminos.

-Yo… soy yo, Lav…

Alzó la vista hacia mí. Su rostro estaba amoratado y lleno de cortes. Apestaba a sangre y sudor.

-No fueron capaces de matarte… eras Allen. Nuestro pequeño Allen –su voz de quebró en un gemido de dolor, y lo sostuve-. Todo le mundo estaba dispuesto a dejarse matar mientras no sufrieses daño alguno. ¡Incluso los generales…!

Me miraba. Algo se contraía dentro de mí, como si una garra helada estuviese apretando mi corazón.

-¿Por qué sigues teniendo los ojos dorados?

Pestañeé, y él volvió a sollozar, bajó la cabeza.

-Si vas a matarme, decimocuarto…

-Lavi, no…

-… no me hagas mirarte. No quiero ver a Allen matarme. Con ese rostro no, por favor. Por favor.

Se agarró a mi ropa, y le dejé llorar.

-No voy a matarte. Lo siento…

No sabía… no _podía _decir otra cosa. Ambos, el Decimocuarto y yo, éramos una sola cosa. Él no había podido ceder ante mi impulso por la vida, y yo no había querido dejar paso en mi interior a un Noah. Al final, había acabado siendo dos almas en un mismo cuerpo, turnándose rato sí y rato no a ser cada uno quien era. Cuando yo aceptase ser un Noah, entonces él se fundiría en mi mente, y no aparecería más. Porque seríamos lo mismo. La misma sustancia dorada replegada sobre un cerebro humano. El Arma Oscura de Dios.

Lavi se pegó a mí, y descubrí un enorme corte que atravesaba todo su costado. Manchaba mis manos su herida, era profunda. Las toses, los escupitajos con sangre… pulmones quebrados.

-No voy a dejarte morir, Lavi. Después, te dejaré matarme, si es lo que quieres. Pero no vas a ser tú quien pierda la vida aquí.

Bufó, y se estremeció contra mi cuerpo.

-No podría matarte, enano. Prefiero morir yo.

Se desligó de mí y me miró, serio.

-Mi vida se va a acabar aquí –se encogió de hombros con esfuerzo-. Supongo que estoy de tu parte. Soy un Bookman, debo permanecer en el lado de la historia que continúa…

Alzó la mano y limpió las lágrimas que manchaban mi rostro. Frunció el ceño.

-No llores. Al fin y al cabo, eres un Noah. Tienes toda la Eternidad para olvidarte de nosotros. La Eternidad no se va a olvidar de ti, sin embargo.

Tomé fuerzas y lo recosté contra mi pecho. Sujeté su cabeza con mi antebrazo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Por qué no me mataste, Decimocuarto?

El decimocuarto se removió en mi cabeza, provocando una marea de sentimientos: mis sentimientos, no los suyos. El Noah había llegado hasta el final del asunto. Había desenterrado todo lo que había en mi alma, y lo había leído a su antojo. Hasta los más ocultos secretos.

-Creo que quería que me despidiese de ti –susurré.

Él tosió, con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios.

-Qué amable de su parte –ironizó.

Pronto, su respiración comenzó a ser más sosegada, y su piel más fría. Él mismo lo notó, me miró.

-Mi corazón se está parando –comentó, como quien habla del clima.

-No…

Su mano seguía apoyada en mi rostro, y yo deslizaba mis dedos entre su cabello rojizo, acariciándolo. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Aspiró aire profundamente y su rostro se llenó de dolor, pero siguió mirándome sin decir nada.

-Te diría "cuida de…" pero supongo que no dejaste a nadie, ¿eh, diez más cuatro?

Siempre fue el único que aceptó que éramos tres en esta relación.

-Bueno, sí…– señaló algo sobre nosotros-. Cuida de Timcanpy. Ella te quiere mucho.

Me descontrolé, y comencé a llorar violentamente. Él me tomó entre sus brazos.

-Shhh… –me acalló, arrullándome. Se acercaba el final. Lo sentía en sus latidos, en sus pulmones rasgados, en su voz.

Lo miré al único iris que podía ver. Me entró el impulso de ver sus ojos a la par, antes de su muerte. Él adivinó mis intenciones, y guió mi muñeca hacia su rostro. Completé el trayecto, y deshice el nudo del fino hilo que ocultaba su ojo derecho.

Verde y blanco.

Así eran sus ojos. La pupila azul contrastaba vivamente contra su vecina izquierda. Era ciego de aquel iris oculto. Sus rasgos parecían por fin completos.

-Qué… guapo… eres, Lavi –se me ocurrió decir. Sabía que buscaba una mejor palabra que esa, algo más sutil. Algo que definiera mejor lo que sentía por aquel joven.

-Allen… –me llamó-. Tus ojos son grises.

Asentí. Incluso el decimocuarto nos había dejado completamente a solas. Sólo él y yo, cada uno en nuestra mente. O en nuestra única mente, compartida a lo largo de los años.

Me miró directamente a los ojos, y de sus labios brotaron sus últimas palabras:

-Strike…

Rozó mis labios con la punta de sus yemas, antes de que su brazo cayese pesadamente sobre su torso. Cerró sus ojos. Se apretó un poco más contra mí. Sonrió tenuemente.

Y dejé de oírle respirar.

Me estremecí, y gemí. Algo faltaba en mi interior. Su ausencia se había marchado para no volver, partiéndome en dos. Yo lo había matado. Lo había matado. Lo había matado. Había matado a la persona a la que amaba. Y Lavi lo había tomado por la muerte más maravillosa del mundo. "_Del tipo de muerte… en que la mitad de tu alma te asesina. Morir asesinado por la persona que se ama es sublime, ¿no crees?_", había dicho.

Una muerte digna. Grité, mi grito sofocado contra su pecho.

-Allen Walker –oí una voz tras de mí.

Me giré, apretando a Lavi hasta casi creer que atravesaría mi piel.

Tiky me miraba fríamente, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. No se movió, sólo me miraba con esos hipnotizantes ojos dorados.

-Está muerto, Allen –me dijo, como si hablase con alguien corto de entendederas-. Ahora sólo te queda tu familia. Vuelve, decimocuarto.

Volví a mirar el rostro sin vida de Lavi. Lo deposité en el suelo con sumo cuidado. Acaricié su rostro. Entonces, me levanté y avancé hacia el otro Noah.

Tiky me abrazó. Lo sentí de verdad como si fuese mi hermano, y me agarré a él como a una tabla salvadora en medio de un océano furioso.

-Vámonos, Tiky –dije-. Destruyamos este mundo. Ya no me queda nada aquí.

Él asintió.


	2. Segunda parte

-¡Allen!

Road fundió sus labios con los míos, y la dejé hacer. Tiky me apartó de ella.

-Ya no es un juguete, Road. Es un Noah, déjalo estar.

Ella hizo un mohín, y me esforcé por permanecer en la realidad. Realmente me esforcé porque mis pensamientos no volasen de nuevo a Lavi, a mis compañeros.

Sin embargo, Road tomó mi mano y tironeó de mí. Tiky nos siguió por las calles impolutas del Arca. Aquella era mi casa. Lo habíamos sentido siempre, ¿verdad, decimocuarto?

Él no contestó. Ya éramos uno. En apenas veinte minutos, nuestras personalidades se habían fundido. Era un Noah. Allen, el decimocuarto. No Allen, el contenedor del decimocuarto.

Road nos llevó a una sala oscura, donde un órgano negro y dorado ocupaba la mayoría de la estancia. Reconocí a toda mi familia allí. Lulubell, Road, Tiky, el Conde…

Por mis mejillas comenzaron a caer lágrimas, pero no eran por Lavi. Mi cuerpo de Noah lloraba tardíamente las muertes de Jasdevi y Skin Bolic. Todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante mi nueva vida.

Avancé hacia el órgano. Mi deber era llevarme el Nuevo Arca de allí, hacia otro mundo. Un mundo que Dios nos había prestado, donde no habría corrupción ni odio. Donde todo ser humano sería nuestro descendiente, y todos seríamos Noah.

-Allen –me llamó el Conde, con cariño en su voz-. Vámonos, cielo. Sólo toca la melodía y dejemos atrás todos estos siglos de sufrimiento.

Obedecí. No sentía nada. Sabía que debía sentir algo. Un ruido atronador tembló bajo nuestros pies.

-La Creación está siendo destruída –me informó el Conde.

Pulsé una tecla, y su sonido retumbó por la enorme estancia. Los había matado. Los había matado para poder marcharme con mi familia. Algo me decía que Tiky también había matado antes a sus compañeros. Y había disfrutado con ello. Segunda tecla, segunda nota. Todos morirían aquel día, junto con todos los Exorcistas, mientras yo viviría hasta el fin de los tiempos. No habría Juicio Final para mí.

La melodía comenzó a sonar, y me dejé llevar por su belleza. Los símbolos que Maná y yo habíamos creado se deslizaban por mi mente como la letra aprendida de una canción. Mis labios susurraban palabras. Mis manos pulsaban teclas. Todo estaba bien.

El Arca se movía. Nos íbamos. Hacia el Edén. Por fin alcanzábamos el Paraíso.

Sentí a Tiky avanzar hacia mí cuando la última de las notas vibró entre mis dedos. Me sentí despertar. Él me abrazó, y dejé caer la cabeza en su pecho.

-Eres el Noé del Amor –me susurró al oído-. Todo el Amor de la humanidad está en ti.

Esas palabras no significaban nada para mí.

-No puedo condenarte a un mundo sin tu amor, Allen.

No comprendía.

-El Conde nos quiere a todos, nos ama. Pero tú no puedes vivir así.

Alcé los ojos para mirarlo. Dorado con dorado.

-Lavi aún no ha muerto, Allen.

Como una culebra, aquellas palabras se retorcieron en mi pecho. Jadeé. El Conde nos miraba. Todos nos miraban.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Tiky sonrió tristemente.

-Recordaremos tus sentimientos en el Edén, chico.

Lo comprendí. Lavi estaba vivo. Vivo y delirante en un mundo firmado por la destrucción. "_Morir por amor_", dijo. Amor. No podía dejarte latiendo atrás. Nada me ofrecía el Paraíso. Nada, sino era a él.

Sollocé, y Tiky se apartó de mí.

-Ve con él.

Ojos dorados me observaban, sus almas de Noah ya comenzaban a llorar mi muerte. Road colisionó sus labios con los míos una última vez, mientras yo pugnaba por abrir una Puerta hacia la Tierra, fuera del Arca.

-Lavi –susurraban mis labios incansablemente.

Me volví hacia ellos mientras atravesaba la Puerta. Les hice un gesto de despedida con la mano de la Inocencia. No dejaban de llorar. Yo también lloraba. Lloraba mi muerte anticipada.

Y atravesé la Puerta.

La luz del crepúsculo lo teñía todo de naranja.

Sus ojos sonrieron con él.

-Has vuelto –susurró, y su voz enmudeció del propio cansancio.

Lavi había conseguido encaramarse al piano del Antiguo Arca, y miraba fijamente por la ventana. Lentamente, me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado de un pequeño salto.

Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo, y yo hice lo mismo. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, y él su rostro en mi pelo. Lo oí aspirar, parecía gustarle cómo olía mi cabello blanco. Sonreí, mientras ambos llorábamos.

-Menudo par de lloricas –ironizó.

-Sí.

Miramos por la ventana. Todo explotaba, todo se destruía. Grietas se abrían, la gente gritaba. Todo caía hacia el Abismo de un Juicio Final que realmente no existía. Nos apretamos el uno al otro, queriendo fundirnos como tantas otras veces. Como tantas otras noches.

Lo miré a sus ojos bicolores, y fundió sus labios con los míos. Era el último de una larga cadena de besos que se había extendido por corto tiempo.

-Te quiero, Allen. Seas lo que seas.

-Y yo a ti, Lavi. Esté lo miope que estés.

Lanzó una risotada que acabó en un sendero de sangre por su mandíbula y cuello. Lo abracé. Me abrazó.

-Soy el Noah del Amor –susurré.

-Te pega.

-Lo sé.

Silencio.

-Al final, vamos a morir justo como queríamos.

-Sí.

-Es la mejor muerte.

Asentí en su pecho.

Morir por amor. Había asesinado a la persona a la que amaba, y ella había vuelto de entre los muertos para poder irnos al Otro Lado, juntos. Realmente era la mejor muerte.

-Te quiero –nos susurrábamos.

Lo último que me llevé fue una sonrisa. Una sonrisa y un "te quiero". Y sus ojos fueron lo último que recordaría mi alma condenada, como grandes prados verdes, prados por donde él y yo correríamos por toda la Eternidad, unidas nuestras muñecas por fuertes cintas de raso rojo. Tan fuertes y tan rojas como nuestro amor.

Un Amor tan puro que sobrepasaba toda vida y toda muerte.

Hasta la Eternidad.

Juntos.


End file.
